


Your Move.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: When Christmas games go horribly wrong.





	Your Move.

The muffled sound of Sam's drunken snorting laughter drifts up from beneath Dean's bare thigh as Castiel tries not to inhale too deeply. As much as he likes Dean, there's no way the Angel wants Eau De Whisky Soaked Sweaty Hunter stuck up his nose for the next week.

Crowley chuckles from his vantage point atop the War Room table and thanks Chuck he got away with calling the moves, not participating. Although, the King of Hell would pay good souls to see what Sam's pert behind felt like against his cheek.

"Exactly who's fucking idea was Strip Twister?"

"YOURS"


End file.
